


Don’t Break The Pin

by GG_Ladybug



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, Big Bad Emilie, Drabble, Even though from a plot point they probably are, F/M, Gabriel Agreste needs a hug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Tries, Gen, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sentimonster Gabriel Agreste, Internal Monologue, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, POV Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Peacock Emilie Agreste, Peacock Miraculous, Protective Gabriel, Questioning, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Sentimonster Gabriel, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We make them evil, and therapy, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug
Summary: Gabriel Agreste lives by 2 simple rules. Don’t break promises and don’t break the flower pin and there’s absolutely no reason for that. No reason at allOrGabriel Agreste’s mind not having a good time contradicting itself
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Don’t Break The Pin

~~Don’t break the flower pin~~

They made a promise

He wanted to honour it

He really did

This was him following a promise

~~Don’t break the flower pin~~

This is a promise

He wants to do this

It isn’t like he’s being controlled

~~However don’t break the flower pin~~

He just thinks it looks good on her

Why would he ruin that?

This is his own free will

~~Don’t take the pin~~

She was always protective over jewellery

It was one of the things he liked

So stubborn

~~Don’t even touch it~~

It doesn’t have any specific meaning

~~He can’t touch it for a reason~~

It’s just a dumb old pin she’s attached to

~~What’s that reason exactly?~~

She would’ve told him if it was important

~~He doesn’t know the reason he can’t~~

Because there’s nothing they didn’t share

~~He should be able to~~

~~Right?~~

This is a promise

Just a promise

~~A promise he must fulfil~~

He can’t not fulfil a promise

He’s never broke a promise to her

Not since Tibet

No matter how small

~~Because Tibet was special~~

It’s a promise

Who breaks a promise?

~~Why was it special again?~~

Even if it’s to turn to even villainy

He fulfilled it because she asked it of him

~~It’s... it’s just a flower pin~~

He would do anything for her

~~He was made to help her~~

It’s like a soulmate thing

~~Right?~~

It’s a soulmate thing

That has to be it

~~Why can’t he break the flower pin again?~~

Oh right

Because it’s her favourite

It has been since Tibet

~~But he could’ve sworn otherwise~~

No no, it was the pin

She loves the pin

She takes care not the break it

Otherwise all her work is gone

~~What work was it again?~~

She was proud of her work

~~Why did they search for the miraculous?~~

She saved people

~~How does he know?~~

She saved several

~~He’s never even seen them~~

She’s his hero

~~He can’t remember the details~~

She told him so

~~And he can’t trust her~~

She’s his everything

He wouldn’t be anything without her

~~He could break the pin~~

No

~~Break the pin-~~

But-

~~It’s just a pin~~

It’s not-

~~He can break the pin~~

No he can’t-

~~Yes he can~~

It’s her f-

~~It’s a stupid pin he can re-buy~~

It’s special

~~No it’s not~~

She said it’s one of a kind

~~It’s a design from the Gabriel store~~

So?

~~It can be bought again~~

She’d notice

~~She wouldn’t know the difference~~

She would!

~~It’s not any different~~

He can’t touch it though

~~Why?~~

She said so

~~She’s dead~~

She’s just in a coma

~~She’s on life support~~

She said she wouldn’t die

It’s just a coma

One he has to wake her up from

It was a promise

Just a promise

~~Then why can’t he touch the pin?~~

Because it’s hers

~~She touches his stuff, though?~~

~~It’s not fair~~

~~He has to touch the pin~~

~~It’s part of him~~

~~It feels like it’s meant for him~~

But it’s hers

~~This was him~~

He shouldn’t touch it

~~She made him promise he wouldn’t~~

~~That’s his soul~~

He doesn’t touch it in the end

~~He’s not real~~

He likes promises

You can’t break promises

~~He hasn’t been real since Tibet~~

He’ll wake her up one day

~~He died~~

~~He’s just a replacement~~

They’re going to be happy again

~~He’s just a placeholder~~

Like she always said

~~He’s not the one that gets happiness~~

When she finished the research

~~The research on how to bring back dead~~

They’d be a family

~~They’d be a family, not him, because he-~~

But for now he wanted to be Hawkmoth

~~He had to be~~

He was going to bring her back

~~He had to~~

She wasn’t done with earth yet

~~He was~~

He wants to honour his promise...

~~He has to honour his order~~

He shouldn’t break the pin

That’s always rule one

Don’t break the pin

~~It’s him~~

If he breaks the pin, he breaks himself

Because that symbolises their love

~~It symbolises his amok~~

Their love would last forever

Their promises meant everything

~~Because you can’t physically break them~~

~~Everyone gets the burning sensation~~

~~Everyone gets the nagging distant voice~~

~~Everyone feels their body move for them~~

~~Everyone’s emotions aren’t their own~~

It’s just a promise thing

~~It’s just an order thing~~

It’s a human thing

~~It’s a sentimonster thing~~

Tibet was special

~~_”Sir, why can I sense you as Mayura?”_ ~~

~~_“It’s because I’ve had the broken miraculous in my pockets, Nathalie. It leaks energy when used straight away. No need to worry. It doesn’t effect me at all. It’ll probably linger for a while. Even after now we’ve fixed it.”_ ~~

~~_”Oh. I didn’t know it could do that...”_ ~~

~~Lies~~

~~He’s a liar~~

~~Emilie is a liar~~

Tibet will always be special

It’s because they found their miraculous

~~And he died~~

He likes broaches

He likes playing the bad guy

~~Because it could save him~~

He does it all for her

~~Because he has to~~

He wants to

~~No~~

~~He has to do this~~

~~He wants the heroes to win~~

~~There’s a difference~~

He’ll break that pin one day

Just not today

~~Because he doesn’t want to disappear~~


End file.
